


Crops and Shorts

by BiJust4You



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Creampie, Cute Iwaizumi Hajime, Cute Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, boys in crop tops, boys in lingerie, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJust4You/pseuds/BiJust4You
Summary: Hajime and Tooru always fight for the pettiest of reasons but Iwaizumi has his own little trump card that lets him win. This time however his plan doesn’t go as expected.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I said I’d post this earlier and I never did but here it is now!! Let me know how I did and if you have any suggestions!!

Iwaizumi was tired of constantly having petty arguments, but then again he’s dating Tooru, so really it was just part of the package. What the argument was about, not even he could tell you. Although Hajime was pretty sure it had something to do with how he didn’t say he loved Tooru back. Like he said, nothing but petty arguments. 

They were both in the living room watching a movie about aliens, per Oikawa’s request of course, and there was a small moment when the main characters decided to have a heartfelt moment, which is when Oikawa of course decides to tell Hajime he loves him. Iwaizumi however wasn’t paying attention to him, to be fair though, he wasn’t paying attention to the movie either, he was on the verge of falling asleep with his head tucked under Oikawa’s chin. 

When Hajime didn’t immediately say he loved him back Oikawa threw a fit, which is how they got to where they were now. With Iwaizumi standing and yelling at Tooru that yes, he does indeed love him, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. Meanwhile Oikawa was sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, looking away and arguing about how Iwaizumi doesn’t pay enough attention to him. At the rate the arguing was going nobody was going to win, so Iwaizumi was pulling out his trump card.

After a few more minutes of bickering and yelling Hajime stomped his way to the bedroom. You see he had a special way of winning these sorts of arguments with Tooru. Was it a good way of winning? Well that depends on how you see it. Iwaizumi walked to the closet and pulled out a bag hidden under a few blankets stored in there. 

Inside the bad was his most favorite outfit. A pastel blue sweater crop top with a small volleyball imprint on the left shoulder, white booty shorts that look like athletic wear, complete with high knee socks, and a pair of baby blue high top chucks. It was his trunk card for a reason, and that reason was because every time he wore the outfit Tooru would get even angrier than before, mainly because of how hot Hajime looked, and then declare Iwaizumi the winner of their arguments. 

Once the outfit was on he decided he’d add a bit of liner to his eyes as well to make them look sharper. He brushed his hair so it looked somewhat tame and even went as far as adding fruity perfume. After he finished up he walked out the room swaying his hips, and took a look at the couch where his boyfriend was still fuming. 

He stood there for a couple seconds, listening to Oikawa’s continued rambling, before he decided to take a seat on Tooru’s lap. Hajime had his legs on each side of Oikawa’s hips, his ass pressing comfortably on Tooru’s crotch, arms wrapped around his neck, and Hajime’s face buried in his shoulder. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but stutter as his boyfriend proceeded to do this, he knew this was Hajime’s way of winning without actually saying he won. He knew this was all a ruse to get him to back down, but god damn did Iwaizumi’s look fine. Every time he wore that outfit it never failed to make Oikawa back down. This time however, he had a different plan in mind. Rather than admitting defeat and having a pleasurable night in bed with Hajime, Oikawa decided to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, pull him closer, and nibble on his ear while his hands roamed down to cup his ass. 

“Okay baby, if you wanna play dirty like this then just remember, two can play the game.” Oikawa whispered into Hajime’s ear before licking the shell softly. As he felt Iwaizumi shudder Oikawa picked him up and told him they were going out shopping. Immediately Hajime knew something was up, they had a full fridge, the kitchen cabinets have been restocked, and nothing new needed to be bought. When Oikawa looks back at him with a look that says ‘are you coming?’ he followed him out to the car. 

The car ride was silent and Iwaizumi would honestly be lying if he said the situation didn’t turn him on. Sitting there, waiting for Tooru to do what he wants with him, Hajime is literally at his mercy, and those thoughts had him rubbing his legs together. While he looked out the window and tried to subtly rub his legs together for some form of relief, Oikawa looked at him from the corner of his eyes and gave a slight smirk at how affected Iwaizumi seemed to be. Oh this was going to be fun thought Oikawa. 

Ten minutes later the boys had arrived at the mall. Knowing Tooru pretty well Hajime could tell he was in for a disaster of a day. They barely entered the mall before they had people staring at them. Hushed whispers, mouths open, and fingers pointed all towards Iwaizumi who regretted putting the outfit on. Meanwhile Oikawa was having a blast seeing Hajime cower behind him and holding onto his arm like it was a lifeline, and it may as well be because everywhere Oikawa went Hajime was, quite literally, behind him, leaving absolutely no room between the couple. 

“Come on baby, I wanna go to this store and pick out another nice outfit for you.” Tooru told Hajime as he led him into the store. 

“After all, my bitch deserves to be spoiled, doesn’t he?” Oikawa leaned down to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. He grabbed him by the waist and lead him down the aisle full of shorts and skirts, Oikawa giving his opinion here and there, Iwaizumi on the other hand was feeling both embarrassed and excited to get a new outfit like the one he had now. Going through the different colored skirts and shorts he finally decided upon 2 shorts and a skirt. 

The shorts were both blue, one sky blue and the other minty blue, while the skirt was a nice pastel shade, also blue. That was his and Oikawa’s favorite color so he decided to stick with the theme. Tooru then took the clothes from his hands and guided him to the shirts and sweaters that were hung up. He would have to ask Oikawa what looks good with what, not that he couldn’t make his own choices, but if Tooru was there he may as well make himself useful. 

They went through the shirts and sweaters twice before Iwaizumi had picked out two sweater crops and a long sleeve crop. This time they were all whites of various degrees. The sweaters were both very soft but comfortable to wear during the summer heat but the long sleeved crop was a bit thicker in material so maybe he’d save that for colder weather. As the boys were walking towards the fitting rooms Oikawa ran off somewhere in the store. 

Now Hajime had never been inside this particular store, so he’s been following Toorus lead and expected him to guide them through, but with him gone, Hajime was left wondering where his idiot ran off to. He turned around in hopes Oikawa was somewhere in sight and close but of course he had chosen to run off somewhere out of vision. Reluctantly Hajime set to look for the idiot. He was so gonna yell at him for leaving like that. No warning whatsoever. Not even a tug at his hand to indicate he was leaving. 

About six minutes of walking around all Hajime had managed to find was more clothes he wanted and more stares from strangers than he would have liked. As he turned the corner to the jeans he bumped into someone else’s chest. Before he could fall back on the floor he was quickly grabbed by the arm and held upright. When Hajime looked up he saw green eyes staring back at him, concern and worry laced in them, and he couldn’t help but tint pink at how nice they looked. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t see you there! I hope I didn’t hurt you.” The stranger said to Iwaizumi, all he could do was look away and shake his head.

“I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me or anything. It was also my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings.” Hajime replied. He suddenly remembered what he was wearing and tried to cover his belly with his arms. He looked down and stared at his shoes, acting like they were the most interesting thing in store, and when he saw the clothes he wanted spread on the floor he bent down to pick it all up. 

He was picking up the last of his crops when out of nowhere he feels and hears a smack behind him. Quickly standing up straight, face red with embarrassment and anger, arms shaking with the clothing he picked up, he turned around to look at the green eyed man. Disbelief written all over Hajime’s face while a smug grin say on the other mans face. 

“Did you just smack my ass?” His voice shaking with anger. The arm not holding his clothes was hidden behind him as to cup his ass as a shield from what may happen next. Hajime had tears begin to well up in his eyes as he stared at the man in front of him whose expressions held back none of his intentions. 

The lust in the man's eyes was evident, his pupils were blown showing very little green, his cheeks were flushed red, and he was practically drooling at the sight of Hajime’s thighs. 

“I’ll smack it again if you give me the chance babe.” The man replied to Iwaizumi. He had his hand up as if ready to smack Hajime’s side and brought his hand down. However, there was no sound this time, there wasn’t a sting on his thigh like he expected, and when he looked up he immediately felt safer. 

“I’ll give you a minute to explain why you were about to smack my boyfriend without his or my permission.” Tooru replied and gave the man the nastiest glare ever. He had the man's hand in his own just to make sure he didn’t swing at Hajime again. Each second that the man remained quiet Tooru would clench his hand harder until it hurt the other.

Once it was clear the man wasn’t going to talk and explain himself. Tooru let his hand go, bent down to whisper in his ear, and told him to never touch what belonged to Tooru because the outcome could be disastrous. He told the man he was lucky to have gotten out as is and with that the green eyed man scampered off. 

“Wait in the car for me princess.” Tooru whispered in Hajime’s ear, plucking all the clothing from his hands, and giving him a promising kiss on the lips. As Hajime made his way back to the car he realized the mall was more crowded than it was before. He quickly made his way back to the car before melting in the seat with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was glad Tooru was there at the right moment.

The driver side door opened and there Oikawa stood with a soft smile on his face and arms full of bags, more bags than Iwaizumi’s chosen clothes needed, and all he did was raise an eyebrow at Oikawa. Hajime stared at his boyfriend as he put the bags in back, got in the driver’s seat, and started the car. He put his hands on either side of Tooru’s face and smiled so softly it was barely there and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss was slow and steady, showing how much Hajime loved him without actually saying it, and as he pulled away his cheeks tinted the cutest of rose, he whispered

“I’m the luckiest princess in the world if I have you as my prince.” 

“I’d do anything for you princess. I’d fight every creature known to mankind just to reunite with you over and over again.” Replied Tooru, and with Hajime’s hand in his, they drove home full of love and adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @BiJust4U so let’s talk and hang out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they finally arrive home from the trip to the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I was gonna do a scene where Oikawa pulls out the contents in the bags but I honestly thought this was better. I decided to make the third and last chapter show what was purchased. I promise it’s worth the wait.

When they got home Oikawa had Hajime pinned to the door. Bags thrown on the ground, hands on the side of his hips, effectively trapping Hajime. Iwaizumi didn’t make it further than three steps when this happened, and as he opened his mouth to reprimand Oikawa, he felt a tongue twirling around his own. 

The tongue was precise in what it was doing. It twirled around his own, stroking and licking his way slowly around his mouth, then it moved to stroke his teeth, grazing over each and every one of them, dipping into every crevice it found, effectively marking everything in Hajime’s mouth as if Oikawa couldn’t draw Iwaizumi’s mouth from memory. As Tooru pulled away he wrapped his tongue around Hajime’s and pulled it with him, after giving it a few more sucks he finally let go and stared at him. 

As Tooru looked at Hajime he completely melted over the appearance of the shorter man. His pupils were so dilated all you could see was black, his eyebrows were scrunched together in bliss, his eyes kept fluttering open and closed as if undecided as how they wanted to stay, his face was completely flushed going all the way down to his shoulders in a way only Hajime could make look cute, his shoulders were were sagging as was the rest of his body, and if Oikawa wasn’t absolutely in love before well then he certainly was now. 

“Are you ready to get the night started princess?” Tooru asked with a nibble to the brunette's ear, licking around the shell and nipping the back of it. Reveling in the harsh pants and small moans he received. 

“If you don’t take me to the bedroom right now so help me-” Iwaizumi couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was thrown over Oikawa’s shoulder. Before going further Tooru decided to smack Hajime’s ass, give it a few runs, place a kiss on it, then proceeded to run to the bedroom where he tossed Hajime onto the middle of the bed. With a final nip to his earlobe he jogged out the room and told Hajime to wait for him. 

He walked out to get the bags he dropped on the ground earlier. He had purchased a few surprises for his little princess and he couldn’t wait to try them out. It was going to be a loooong night, but not for him, no, it was going to be a long night for his little baby, and he was gonna make sure his baby couldn’t walk for days.

“Alright princess, take your panties off, get on your knees, and put your ass up in the air.” Oikawa told Hajime as he walked back into the room. To his surprise though, Hajime went ahead and already started without him. He did give him credit as he had his ass up in the air, but what Tooru didn’t expect was for Hajime to have two fingers inside of him already. 

“Oh princess, we were doing so well, but look at you, getting started without permission. You know what happens to those who don’t wait, right?” Rather than taking the contents out of the bag Tooru walked over to the bedside counter and reached into the bottom drawer, taking out a bottle of lube, rope, and the biggest toy they owned, which happened to be a pastel blue dildo. Once the items were in hand he placed them on the foot of the bed, he walked over to where Hajime was lying and pulled his hand out and away from himself. Tooru grabbed the rope and took both of Hajime’s hands, bounding them together and tying him to the bed, knots loose enough to not hurt but tight enough he can’t get out of them. 

“Bad boys get punished princess. We were going to have a fun night. Just you, me, and the gifts I bought for you, but you decided to rush. I can’t give you rewards when you don’t behave. That’s why we’re doing this instead.” Oikawa told Hajime who was whining at the loss of having something in him. After tying him up, Oikawa walked over to the lube he pulled out and covered his fingers in a good amount of it, he debated on whether or not to warm the lube up so as to not startle Hajime, but quickly decided against it as this was a punishment. 

He didn’t give any warning whatsoever before he inserted two fingers into the puckering hole in front of him. Immediately fingering his boyfriend, pushing in as deep as he could reach, rubbing the walls on his way out as hard as he could, and speeding up the louder Hajime moaned. One particular thrust had Hajime seeing stars as Oikawa managed to not only hit but grind the bundle of nerves inside him. Iwaizumi’s head was thrown back so fast he was sure he got whiplash. His eyes rolled back as the spot was grinded on once again. His mouth was hung wide open, drool was escaping the corners of his mouth, and his tongue was hanging out as he was losing the strength to do anything. 

With his unoccupied hand, Tooru decided to take hold of his boyfriend's neck. Squeezing the sides until he knew Hajime could breath but have it come out ragged. The two fingers inside Iwaizumi then became four but rather than continue pumping in and out of him, Tooru took the time to grind and scissor his fingers, scratching his boyfriends velvet walls lightly, pushing at the tight heat surrounding him, and stretching the hole so it’s completely ruined for anyone except himself. Oikawa was extra careful to avoid the bundle of nerves that would really send iwaizumi over the edge, as out of it as Hajime was he definitely took notice of this, and decided to use his remaining strength to rotate his hips so the fingers brushed even the slightest bit of his prostate, but to no avail. 

“Hmmmm, It’s getting harder to control myself, should I finally fuck you princess? Should I grind my cock inside you until you black out so hard you sleep for days? Is that what you want princess?” Tooru asked, voice low and raspy, the want evident in the way he wavered a bit. It was at this time Oikawa decided to stop fingering Hajime and free his own erection which was trapped painfully in his jeans. Pulling the jeans and underwear down in one go, he gave his cock a few rubs, thumbing his slit, and hoping Hajime heard the squelches his pre made as he continued giving his cock a few strokes.

A few strangled moans were heard from Hajime as he had lost the ability to speak a while ago. Tooru’s favorite sound was when he finally decided to enter Iwaizumi in one go, not even giving him time to adjust, and almost came from the high pitched keen his boyfriend made. He didn’t start slow at all, soon as Tooru was inside Hajime he set a fast and rough pace. Pistoning his hips until all that was heard were his hips slamming against Hajime’s ass, the small pants and grunts Tooru made, and the high keens and whines Hajime released. With one hand still around Iwaizumi’s throat he decided to tighten it just a bit more, Hajime was practically putty as he sagged against the sheets of the bed, his hips only held up because of Tooru’s dick. 

“Agh….awa…..I…..cum.” Was all Hajime could muster. His face flushed a dark shade of red and looked as if he’d pass out at any given moment. With a final shout Hajime released everything he had in him. Oikawa wasn’t done though, he continued to thrust in and out at his brutal pace, but somehow he found the strength to go even faster. Not only was he slamming into Hajime’s ass until he was sure it would bruise but he was also going at an ungodly speed that shouldn’t be possible for humans. Oikawa’s pants turned into grunts and moans, no longer trying to hold back any noise. Hajime was all spent and tired out, all he could do was lay there and hope Oikawa finished soon, he didn’t even have the strength to clench around Oikawa anymore. 

“Aghhhh...princess, here it comes. Take my load.” Tooru said and bent over Hajime to bite the place his shoulder and neck met. With a couple more thrusts he emptied his load and kept biting until he was completely empty. Once he finished his ejaculation he pulled out and instantly sought out the dildo he pulled out earlier and once found he placed it inside his boyfriend to keep him plugged up and satisfied. 

Tooru got up from the bed to retrieve a warm towel and cleaned himself off first, once he was clean he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for himself and his boyfriend. Stopping by the bathroom to clean the towel and warming it to clean Hajime up as well. As he made his way back to the room he heard the light snores Iwaizumi was making. A smile made its way onto his face as he carefully maneuvered his boyfriend onto his back rather than his stomach, he cleaned him up gently but thoroughly, bringing the water up to his lips and watching him take a few sips. He continued giving Hajime the water until the cup was empty and laid him back down on the sheets so he could go put everything away. 

When he was back in the bedroom he stood by the bed watching the angelic man he had the honor of calling his. He climbed into bed next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him as if to secure him and remind him he’d always be there, bringing him so close there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Hajime cuddled up even further into Oikawa and let out a gentle sigh. 

My Angel, my boyfriend, my world, and soon to be my husband. I love you so much. More than you’ll ever know. 

With that thought Tooru fell asleep and dreamt of a future with Hajime by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual come talk to me on Twitter and we can just share ideas!!!


	3. Finally Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to find out what was in the bag from the first chapter!!!!

It was about three weeks after they had their little “fun” in the bedroom. The contents of the bags had long been put away, they’ve been hidden in places Iwaizumi would never look, and hopefully they were to be used soon thought Oikawa. 

Almost as if someone was listening to his thoughts, the opportunity presented itself not too long after, the opportunity being a date with his boyfriend about a couple weeks later. They weren’t going to do anything big either as they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company. A nice little drive to a small secluded park, a midnight picnic, and a small radio they bought from home. 

That night went perfectly. He couldn’t find one thing wrong with it at all. Throughout the drive Tooru was behind the steering wheel and kept sneaking glances at his boyfriend who was dressed like the most delectable thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. Iwaizumi was dressed in one of Oikawa’s sweaters which went down to mid thigh, his hands were covered up till the tips of his fingers from how long it was, legs completely bare to the world, socks going up slightly past his ankles, and his favorite pair of black chucks on. Iwaizumi on the other hand was napping, the gentle breeze flowing through, the soft noise of the radio, and the light traffic making him doze off. 

Once they arrived at the park they ate their meal in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence was enough for them, and giving each other soft smiles through the meal. As the night began turning to day they turned their radio on, found a station that played soft music, and danced for hours on end, not stopping till the sun finally rose. They were panting and out of breath by the time they went back to the car. It was one of the best date nights they ever had, they would both say it was perfect, and nothing could change their minds about it. 

Safely at home now they closed the blinds to every room, both changed into pjs, Iwaizumi got into bed first while Oikawa was putting all their stuff away, and by the time Tooru had entered the room Hajime was already asleep. Deciding to take advantage of this moment, he snuck back out to retrieve the things he hid from Iwaizumi. Re-entering the room with two small bags he set them both down. Retrieving the contents of bag number one he pulled out a small box, opened it, and took a glance at it before shedding a single tear. He took the ring out the box and carefully took Hajime’s hand in his, slipping the ring on his finger and giving it a gentle kiss. Once he pulled back he placed the empty box on the bedside table just in case Hajime didn’t want this, he hoped it wouldn’t happen, but he had to be prepared in case it did happen. Pulling out the contents of the remaining bag he took a look at the white lace lingerie and set it on the counter as well. He hoped that when they both woke up later that day Hajime would have him forever. 

Finally climbing into bed Tooru looked at Hajime and couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He’s said it before and he’ll say it again, he really is the luckiest man in the world to end up with such a beautiful man next to him. Gently kissing Hajime’s forehead, Tooru whispered a quiet goodnight. 

Of the two, Iwaizumi was the first to wake up. He sat in bed for a few minutes, simply stretching his arms and legs, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked up at the bedside counter for the time the clock read 9:45pm. He then took notice of the other contents on the table, getting up as slowly and carefully as he could so as to not wake his boyfriend, he made his way to the table by Tooru’s side and gasped so loudly he was surprised the brunette hadn’t woken up. The box was empty except for a small note inside of it. When Hajime read the note he was in tears, they were falling and making the passer wet, and when he turned around to wake Tooru up, he saw that Oikawa had already woken up and was sitting there e looking at him as if he hung the moon. 

Tooru didn’t say anything to him, he simply grabbed Hajime’s hand, kissed his ring finger, and began tearing up as well. 

“What do you say princess? Will you stick with me for the rest of our lives and after?” Tooru asked Hajime, he was shaking, they both were, but it was from excitement rather than nervousness. He lunged himself at Tooru and they both fell back on the bed. Hajime was peppering kisses all along the sides of Tooru’s face, tears almost never ending, laughing and giggling amongst themselves, happier than they’ve ever been before. 

“A thousand times yes you idiot.” Iwaizumi whispered, sealing it with a small, barely there, grace of the lips. Oikawa had the biggest smile practically plastered on his face. He couldn’t be any happier if he tried. This would forever be his favorite moment, his new favorite moment will be their marriage day, but for now, nothing will trump this. 

Hajime was straddling Tooru now as they were both sitting upright, one of Oikawa’s hands was wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist, the other crept down to hold his ass, which was pressed up against his bulge. 

“Look at the table princess . There’s still more there. I hope you’ll wear it right now, I just know it’ll suit you.” Tooru whispered into Hajime’s ear, taking his time tracing the outline of his boyfriend’s ear, going in to then nip at his lobe and tugging on it lightly. 

When the man turned around he saw the lingerie set and was dumbfounded. How had he not seen that before, it was the biggest thing on the table, yet he only saw the ring the first time. Hajime had to admit that the lace set was beautiful. It’s as if Oikawa had taken his time to pick this out, looking intricately at the design he saw the lace was in a heart pattern, two heart patterns to be exact, symbolizing two people coming together, and boy would they be cuming thought Iwaizumi. 

He decided to to give his boyfriend, well, he couldn’t call him his boyfriend anymore. Giving his fiancé a little show he teased the removal of his clothing made sure he bent down extra sensually, swaying his hips slowly, drawing Oikawa’s full attention, fingers slowly running up and down his torso. Hajime almost keened at the way Tooru looked at him, drool coming out the side of his mouth, pupils blown wide, mouth slackened, and nostrils flared. Iwaizumi decided to speed things up because of his desperate need for the other man. He hooked his thumbs into his pants and pulled them down taking his underwear along with them. Now that he was fully nude he decided to take his time putting the lace on, not wanting to tear it or damage it, and adored how the lace felt against his skin. 

“Come here baby. You look so pretty like this. All dolled up for only me to see. I really don’t deserve you.” Tooru said in a heap of emotions. 

“Tonight is gonna be all about you. You’re in control here. You tell me what you want and I promise I’ll deliver babe.” Tooru continued on to say. Sitting back against the headboard of the bed he put his arms behind his head and looked at Hajime. Smirking when his fiancé was left speechless. When Hajime got over the shock he crawled over to Oikawa’s lap once again and began kissing him once again, but not on the mouth, not yet. He peck his forehead first, lips lingering there for a couple more seconds than necessary. Then came his temples, his lips brushing them twice and kissing them twice. Moving down to his eyelids, lips brushing as if they were the most delicate things in the world. Continuing his path down Tooru’s face, he made it to his cheeks which he bit lightly, flicked his tongue out against both cheeks, and finally kissed each one with a little smack sound. Finally making his descent down to his lips, he nibbles, licked, even bit. Oikawa’s lower lip, never fully taking it into his mouth. He decided to show mercy and gave him one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given. 

Once he pulled back from the kiss he swiped his tongue over Tooru’s one last time. He put his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and nuzzled into it. He settled on his fiancé’s lap and sat there for a few seconds just thinking about how he wanted this to go down. 

“I want you to take full reign. I trust you completely and entirely. Besides, you already know what I like.” Whispered Hajime in a soft voice that would be impossible to hear had he not been near Tooru’s ear. Leaning back he looked into Oikawa’s eyes. 

“As you wish prin- actually I can’t call you princess anymore. What should I call you now?” Tooru stated as he maneuvered them into a position where Hajime was on his back, legs spread apart for him, and Iwaizumi’s hands spreading his ass apart. All this so Oikawa could have easier access to his hole. Tooru really did have the best man in the world.

When Hajime let out a mixture of a cry and whine Tooru looked down at him. Wondering what happened he saw Iwaizumi looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Oikawa almost wanted to laugh at how cute his fiancé looked. Quickly deciding otherwise, he slid into his fiancé’s tight heat and simply stayed there for a few minutes, letting Hajime get used to the intrusion but also peppering small pecks on his eyelids and cheeks.

“I can’t call you princess anymore because there’s something even better I can call you now. Something I’ll never grow tired of calling you.” Tooru explained to his angel. Without a word of warning he pulled out as far as possible without actually slipping out and slammed right back in full force, hitting the all too familiar spot that had Hajime seeing stars and white dots. They had done nothing but kiss and already Hajime felt like he was going to spill at any moment. He was almost disappointed in himself for wanting to spill over so quickly when he felt the telltale signs that Oikawa wasn’t going to last long either. 

The force Tooru started with had only gotten stronger now. Speed forgotten to put all his power into making sure his fiancé’s hole was thoroughly wrecked. With his left hand he held Hajime’s hand lying right above the boy's head, his right hand was raking all over Iwaizumi’s body, pinching his nipples, giving light pats to his stomach, sometimes smacking a thigh, but never touching his cock. 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to open his mouth. He kept his moans to himself best he could but it wasn’t his fault Oikawa was so good at what he did. He knew that he was moaning loudly as is, and if he opened his mouth it would be worse, but he did it anyway to let Tooru know he was about to spill. Before he could let any words out a moan beat him to it. He looked down to see Tooru’s right hand gripping the base of his cock. Tight enough where he wouldn’t accidentally cum without permission but light enough that it wouldn’t hurt him later on. His eyes were teary before but now they were spilling over as he looked up at his fiancé, confused as to why he wasn’t allowed to cum, wondering if he had done something wrong. 

“Is my pretty angel about to cum? Does he want to cum that bad? That bad that he won’t cum together with his fiancé?” Tooru asked Hajime with mock hurt in his voice, looking down at him to sell the look, and wanting to burst into a rant about how cute his angel was. Hajime looked so ready to pass out and they had just begun their nightly ‘activities’ as they both called it sometimes. Tooru decided to take sympathy on his fiancé and the hand that was gripping his cock started moving up and down, stroking him to get his orgasm moving along faster. 

“My cute, sweet, talented baby. Can you cum for me? Can my pretty wife let go for me? Yeah, I know you can, I don’t even have to ask. Come on, cum for me my pretty bride.” Tooru whispered into the crook of Hajime’s neck, his hand moved faster up and down Iwaizumi’s cock, and as he sucked a mark into the skin by his mouth, Hajime spilled, everything going on becoming too much for him to bare. He knew he lost control the moment Oikawa called him his wife. His cum dripped down his cock and down Tooru’s hand as he was still pumped until the last of his seed spilled. Tooru wasn’t too far behind as he thrusted a couple more times before burying himself as deep as he could inside Hajime. 

He slumped right down beside him and pulled his fiancé closer to his body. Hajime finding comfort in Oikawa’s shoulder as Tooru’s arm slid underneath Hajime’s head. His other arm wrapped tightly and securely around him. As Iwaizumi was drifting off to sleep he whispered one thing, one thing that had Tooru red in the face, even after everything they just did, this topped the cake. 

“Oikawa Hajime. I love it.” With that Hajime closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

Making sure Iwaizumi was fast asleep Tooru pressed one final kiss to his head and said

“Goodnight to the most beautiful wife in the world. Goodnight Oikawa Hajime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna release a whole bunch of stories next weekend and y’all are gonna be blown away by it. Come hang out with me on Twitter!!!


End file.
